Erinnere Dich!
Das ist meine erste Creepypasta also seid bitte nicht so streng. Sie ist etwas lang geworden, Ich hoffe das stört niemanden. Für alle die keine Happy-Ends mögen : Erinnere Dich! - alternatives Ende Erinnere Dich! Ich schaltete den Computer aus und schloss die Haustür ab. Ich putzte mir die Zähne und zog meinen Schlafanzug an. Ich machte das Licht aus und legte mich in mein Bett. Ich kuschelte mich in die Decke ein und schnappte mir meinen Plüschhasen. Das machte Ich eigentlich jeden Abend und es war auch nichts besonderes, doch heute war es anders. Ich hörte eine Stimme, und Ich war mir sicher, das sie nicht aus meinem Kopf kam. Ich bin nicht verrückt, manchmal nur etwas paranoid. Die Stimme sagte: "Hallo." Ich erwiederte verunsichert: "Hallo?" "Ah, endlich hab Ich dich gefunden!" meinte die Stimme glücklich. "Ich verstehe nicht.... wer bist Du?" Die Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend und es war auf jeden Fall die Stimme eines Mädchens. "Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich?!" sagte sie entsetzt und traurig. "Willst Du mich auch noch ausgrenzen?!" "Nein, Ich würde niemals jemanden ausgrenzen......" "DAS HOFFE ICH FÜR DICH!" und mit diesem Satz verschwand die Stimme. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Warum führe Ich Selbstgespräche? Oder war diese Stimme etwa wirklich? Diese Stimme, woher kenne Ich sie? Sie wirkt so vertraut. So unschuldig. Am nächstem Abend war diese Stimme wieder da. "Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht mehr an mich?" sagte sie bedrückt. "Ähm..... Ich......." "Schon gut."sagte sie melancholisch."Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du etwas wichtiges vergisst..." "Kann Ich dich was fragen?" "Ja." "Deine Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor, woher kenn Ich dich bloß?" Die Stimme fing an zu kichern und verschwand. Ich nahm an, Ich sollte es alleine herausfinden. Den nächsten Abend kam Ich der Stimme zuvor und fragte: "Ich höre immer nur deine Stimme, hast du auch einen Körper?" Sie fing an zu Lachen und meinte nur: "Natürlich, aber wie willst du mich denn sehen, so im Dunkeln." Da hatte sie recht. "Bis Morgen." Und schon war sie weg. Das ging so immer weiter, Abend für Abend und jedes Mal, erfuhr ich etwas mehr über sie. "Sind wir noch befreundet?" "Ich.........weiß es nicht" sagte Ich leise. "Wir waren die besten Freundinnen, ist dir all das jetzt egal?" "Es tut mir Leid, aber Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an dich erinnern." "Dann bist du mein ...... Feind." "F-feind?! Hallo? Bist du noch da?" Na toll, sie ist weg. In der darauf folgenden Nacht kam sie nicht, was mich sehr verwunderte. Aber in der Nacht darauf und es war viel schlimmer als Ich es bisher mit ihr erlebt hatte. Ich war still nur sie redete: "Erinnerst du dich an mich? Du kannst die Dinge nicht sehen, die mich zu dem machen, was Ich bin. Du wirst nie verstehen. Und Ich bleib in Bewegung, du lebst von meinem Schweiß. Bewegung, der Teufel steht hinter mir. Und dies sind die Tage, über die Ich geträumt habe. Und du bist immer da um mich daran zu erinnern, dass du mein Feind bist. Alles was wir hatten ist vergangen. Es gibt Zeiten, die verblassen. Doch du bist trotzdem mein Feind. Der Freund, den du in mir hattest, drehte sich problemlos weg. Ich bin traurig dich gehen zu sehen. Zumindest jetzt weiß Ich: Ich sehe jetzt klar, du wolltest mich bluten sehen. Ich sehe jetzt klar, du wolltest mich verletzen." Es traf mich wie der Schlag, diese Zeilen kamen mir so bekannt vor. "Entschuldigung, aber Ich hab dir doch nichts getan." Danach sagte sie nichts mehr. Als Ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Ich echt geschockt. An meiner schneeweißen Tapete stand in blutroter Schrift: YOU LIE, YOU WILL DIE Ich ging näher heran und sah, dass es echtes Blut war. Damit meine Mutter nicht so geschockt ist, wenn sie in mein Zimmer kommt, klebte Ich ein Katzen-Poster drüber. Da meine Mutter wusste, dass ich Katzen mag, fiel es ihr auch nicht weiter auf. Als Ich an diesem Tag aus der Schule kam, war ich froh, dass meine Mutter nicht da war, weil Ich nun die Möglichkeit hatte, die Schrift etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Als Ich in mein Zimmer kam, saß sie auf meinem Bett. Sie hatte lange rosa Haare und ihre Kleidung sah etwas wie eine Schuluniform aus. Sie hatte ein frohes aufgeschlossenes Lächeln und rote große Augen, die etwas verstörend wirkten, wenn man sie zu lange ansah. Alles in allem sah sie wie ein unschuldiges Schulmädchen aus. thumb|Lyra "Lyra?" "Erinnerst du dich doch an mich?" sagte sie spöttisch. Sie war genau wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Mit einem Unterschied: Sie trug eine Axt bei sich. "Na toll, jetzt brauchst du dich auch nicht mehr erinnern! Es ist zu spät!" meinte Lyra und setzte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf. "Dieser Text, es ist der Text unseres Lieblingsliedes!" "Das hast du aber schnell gemerkt! Ich fand ihn grade ziemlich passend." "Aber Ich will nicht dein Feind sein, Lyra, wir sind doch Freunde!" "Dazu ist es zu spät." In dem Moment viel mir wieder der Text auf meiner Wand ein. YOU LIE, YOU WILL DIE Es reimt sich, Lyra mochte Reime schon immer. Es hieß übersetzt: DU LÜGST, DU WIRST STERBEN. Ich sah zur Wand: "Ist das echtes Blut?" fragte Ich verunsichert. "Theoretisch schon, aber nur du kannst es sehen." "W-wirklich?" "Schon vergessen? Ich bin ein Produkt deiner Fantasie." Ich erinnerte mich. Ich war noch klein und hatte keine Freunde, deshalb dachte Ich mir Lyra aus. Aber wo kommt bloß diese Axt her. So hab Ich sie mir aber nicht ausgedacht. Als hätte sie gehört, was Ich gedacht hatte antwortete Sie: "Du warst etwas älter und dachtest noch ein letztes mal an mich, als du eine alte Zeichnung fandest, die du von mir gemacht hattest. Du fügtest diese Axt hinzu, weil du es cooler fandest. Aber dass du mich so links liegen gelassen hast, ist unverzeihlich!" "M-ma-mach keinen Blödsinn, Lyra!" Sie kam immer näher. Sie war ziemlich nachtragend, was in diesem Augenblick nicht von Vorteil war. "Jetzt wirst Du spüren, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man einsam und alleine ist!" sagte Lyra, während sie mit der Axt ausholte. "D-das bringt doch nichts, Lyra!" "Oh, doch." Die Axt traf mich am Rücken, und ich sank zu Boden. Lyra fing an zu kichern und ließ mich zurück. Ein paar Stunden später, kam meine Mutter nach Hause und ließ glatt die Einkaufstüten fallen, als sie mich so liegen sah. Ich wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. "Sie hat keine äußeren Verletzungen, aber sie scheint in eine Art Koma gefallen zu sein." "Aber wird meine Tochter wieder gesund, Doktor?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie aus ihrem Koma aufwacht." Da lag Ich, im Krankenhaus. Ich sah schwarz. Ich hörte Lyras Stimme: "Wie gefällt es dir so einsam?" sie kicherte. "Ich hab es verdient." sagte Ich traurig. "Es tut mir Leid, Lyra." "Du bereust es?" "Ja, du hast Recht, du warst immer loyal, und Ich habe dich verraten. Du warst die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen konnte." Sie brach in Tränen aus und meinte: "Ich bin so dumm! Ich hätte nicht so überreagieren sollen. Es tut mir Leid." "Nanu, wer bist du denn?" fragte meine Mutter. "Eine Freundin." mit diesen Worten, setzte sie sich neben mich und drückte meine Hand. "Sie ist aufgewacht, wie ist das möglich?" wunderte sich der Artzt. "Danke, Lyra." flüsterte ich. "Komm wir gehen nach Hause, wir müssen noch einiges nachholen." meinte sie. Als wir zu Hause waren, beschloss ich, dass Lyra von nun an in meinem Zimmer wohnen sollte. Sie war nun auch für andere sichtbar und meine einzige Freundin. Sie ging nun auch mit mir zur Schule. Es gab nur ein Problem: wenn mich jemand ärgerte, fiel er später in ein Koma mit schlimmen Alpträumen. Es dauerte immer genau 1 Woche, bis dieser wieder zu sich kam. Wenn du nicht genauso enden willst, pass auf, niemals deine wahren Freunde zu vergessen. Lyra war noch relativ harmlos. Ich habe gehört, es gibt auch imaginäre Freunde, die bringen einen um, wenn man sie zu lang vernachlässigt. Denk genau nach, hast du einen alten Kindheitsfreund mit dem du noch etwas klären musst? Denk genau nach und vergess deinen alten Freund oder deine alte Freundin nicht. Niemals. Nimm diese Warnung bitte ernst, sonst wirst du sterben. Hör auf mich. Bitte. Du musst dich unbedingt mit ihr oder ihm versöhnen und sag bloß nicht:"Ich erinnere mich nicht an dich." versuch dich zu erinnern und du wirst leben. Achja, dein alter Kindheitsfreund wartet schon vor dem Fenster. Siehst du ihn/sie nicht? Ungünstig! Schreib schon mal dein Testament. Eure Animeneko Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang